Conditions such as Charcot foot and severe arthritis may weaken bones and/or cause joints to collapse. The weakening of bone and/or the collapse of the joints may eventually result in foot deformities such as an unstable medial column. These conditions may make it extremely difficult to walk. In some cases, foot deformities may be treated using bone plates designed to fix bones of the foot (e.g., bones of the medial column) relative to one another.